


A Real Home

by Alexander4321



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe is human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander4321/pseuds/Alexander4321
Summary: Sam and Dean move to a small town in Masschuasetts, John promising as per usual that they would settle for at least a while.  This time, he seems serious.  The first day there, Sam makes a friend named Gabe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first time posting to ao3, and my first time posting spn fan fiction. I haven’t really written seriously as a creative outlet for a few years, and although I’ve improved I’m still not the best as I’m still learning but I’m hoping to progress throughout this series! Any tips would be great, and comments/kudos are appreciated! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my fic!

    Sam and Dean were onto another city once John was finished work in the previous small town in Arkansas.  The city they were going to was somewhere in Massachusetts, Sam remembered about four hours into the drive.

    “This time I’m telling you boys, we’re going to be staying here for a while, I promise,” John said “I know it’s hard to be moving all the time, but this time is different.”

    Sam just mentally rolled his eyes, knowing this routine.  John would promise they’d have at least a semi-normal life for a while in a town, but then they’d just move along quick like they usually do.

    “Sure dad, I can’t wait,” Dean answered back with an obviously forced smile.

    Sam knew Dean looked up to their dad so much, but even he had trouble believing John.  Soon enough, Sam started drifting off in the car, the ride making him sleepy. Sam woke up to Dean gently shaking his shoulder some hours later.

    “Get up, Sammy, we’re here,” Dean said to his little brother with a small smile, this time seeming sincere.

    “Okay, okay you can stop shaking my shoulder now.”

    “Sorry, Sammy,” Dean replied, taking his hand off his shoulder.

    When Sam looked out the Impala’s window, he was surprised.  There was an actual house, not some seedy motel, which made Sam wonder if his dad was sincere.

    “I’ve got a three month contract for this house, but we can extend as we go,” John told his sons, starting to grab their small amount of possessions from the trunk of the car.

    “This place is giant!” Sam exclaimed, extremely excited and full of hope for the upcoming at least three months.

    “Glad you think so Sam,” John said with as much of a smile he was capable of giving.

    “You boys start school in a few weeks, so make sure to get settled in by then,” John told them “maybe walk around and try to meet other kids while I scope the house out,” he suggested.

    “I’m up for it,” Dean said “C’mon Sammy, I saw a park on the way here, we can see if anyone’s there.”

    Sam followed Dean, still in awe of the situation.  He was going to live in an actual  **house.**  It also looked big enough for him to have his own room for the first time in his 11 years of living.  He was lost in his own thoughts when they arrived at the park.

    “I’m gonna go talk to those girls over there,” Dean motioned to some teenage girls, looking just like his type “go and made some friends Sammy,” Dean ruffled his hair and walked off.

    Sam should’ve known that was Dean’s intention of going to the park.  He wasn’t mad at his brother, but was kind of anxious being left alone in some random park, and kind of just stood there for a while fidgeting.

    After a few minutes, a boy walked past him to go sit on a swing.  Sam guesses they boy was a bit older than him, but younger than Dean, so probably about thirteen. He was kind of cute, with his nice hair and light brown eyes, Sam thought, but then immediately criticized himself for.  He must’ve been staring, because a few minutes later, the boy approached him.

    “You’ve been staring at me,” the boy told Sam, “do you need something, or?”

    “No, no, sorry, I’ve just been kind of zoned out, my brother kind of left me here,” Sam replied to the boy, hoping he couldn’t tell he was blushing for some reason.

    “Do you need someone to hang out with?” The boy asked “I’m Gabriel, by the way,” the older boy, now known as Gabriel, stuck out his hand for Sam to shake.

    “I’m Sam,” he said, shaking Gabriel’s hand excitedly “it’s nice to meet you, Gabriel.”

    “You can calm down on the grip,” Gabriel said, in a teasing kind of way, “and just call me Gabe.”

    “Okay, Gabe”

Sam and Gabe went to sit on the swings and just talked for a while.  It was late August, and Gabe told Sam he had just turned thirteen, so he was a little more than a year older than Sam.  They talked about how school was starting in a few short weeks, Sam starting sixth grade, and Gabe starting seventh. Gabe have the younger boy advice on the middle school, like what teachers to avoid, what was the best school lunch, and things of the sort.

    The conversation eventually led to talks about friends.  Gabe was surprised to hear Sam never really had many friendships in his life.

    “You’re so nice though!”

    “Yeah, but I’ve always moved around a lot,” Sam replied to that “I know I’ll be here for at least three months, though!”

    “Hopefully I’ll get to know you better then, Sam.”

    Sam also learned Gabe didn’t have many friends as well.  He was just as surprised as Gabe was.

    “I’m kind of just known as a trickster,” Gabe told him “most kids think I’m funny, but their parents wouldn’t want me being friends with them.”

    “I don’t think my dad will really care.”

    “I’m glad to hear that,” Gabe said with a little smirk Sam knew he would grow to love.

    The two boys chatted about random things for hours until it got dark.  Eventually, Dean came to get Sam so they could go home.

    “Bye Sam.”

    “Bye Gabe.”

    On Sam and Dean’s walk back to their house, Sam couldn’t get Gabe out of his mind for some reason.  He assumed he was just really excited to have a real friend for once. He must have zoned out, because he walked right into their mailbox.

    “Woah, watch out,” Dean said just a bit too late.

    “I’m good,” Sam said, although he was holding his nose as it was bleeding.

    “Are you okay?  You’ve seemed kind of off since we left the park.”

    “Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam said, still holding his nose, “just kind of shocked that we have an actual house now.”

    “I get that, I feel the same,” Dean told

him “let’s find something to help you’re, uh, situation,” he said gesturing to Sam’s bloody shirt and nose.

    Ten minutes later, Sam’s nose had stopped bleeding.  He went to go change his shirt, but got was confused since he didn’t know where his stuff was.

    “Dad, where’s my room?” Sam had to scream up to John.

    “It’s downstairs, you’ve got the basement,” John yelled back.

    When Sam got to his room, it was huge.  The basement was furnished and there was so much room to hang picture or posters of anything else he wanted to decorate with.  Sam changed his shirt, and had hope for the upcoming months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Still on a wonky scheduler, but I think after today updates will be posted on Sundays.

    Sam woke up to his nose hurting, and he was in a strange place.  Needless to say, he was confused. The events of the day before quickly spun into his mind.

    “How did I manage to run into a mailbox,” he mumbled to himself.

    Then he remembered Gabriel, the older boy he had met at the park.  He wondered when he would see him again, whether it be at the park, while riding his bike, or just wandering down the halls at school.  Sam really hoped to see him soon, but he wasn’t sure why.

    He walked up the stairs into the kitchen, smelling something cooking for once.  To his surprise, Dean was trying to make pancakes.

    “G’morning, Sammy,” Dean said, “I’m trying to make pancakes but I don’t think it’s going very well.”

    “I don’t think they’ll be too bad, Dean,” Sam said trying to reassure him.

    Ten minutes later, Sam and Dean were eating pancakes burnt to a crisp.

    “At least I tried?”

    “Yeah, that’s what matters.”

    John came down to the kitchen just as the boys were finishing their breakfast.

    “That’s uh, something,” John told them  “I’m going out on a hunt in the town over, I should be back tomorrow,” he said.

    “Bye, Dad,” both the boys said as John headed for the door.

    “What do you think it is this time?” Sam asked Dean.

    “I don’t know, probably just a ghoul,” Dean replied.

    After the dishes were cleaned up, Sam decided to go to the park, hoping to see his new friend again.  Dean didn’t want to go with him, so he rode his bike there alone. Unfortunately, he didn’t know the neighborhood well enough yet and ended up hopelessly lost pretty quickly.

    It must have been luck, because as Sam was riding around confused, he happened to see Gabe.  Gabe saw him pretty quickly as well, and he waved Sam over.

    “Hey Sam, what are you doing over here?”

    “I uh, tried to go to the park and got kind of lost,” Sam replied a bit sheepishly.

    “I’m going there right now, actually,” Gabriel said, “I can walk you over if you want.”

    “Thanks, Gabe.”

    “No problem, Sam”

    Sam got off his bike to walk with it so he could stay to pace with Gabe, and they started walking.  Along the way, Gabe would explain little interesting tidbits about things they passed, like that he was the one who graffitied on the stop sign, or the abandoned elementary school kids would hang out in sometimes.  Gabe also helped him know his way around so he would get lost anymore, which Sam was glad about. Soon enough, they got to the park and sat on the swings once again.

    “So where did you come from again?” Gabe asked.

    “I was in Arkansas most recently,” Sam replied “but when I say I move a lot,

I'm not kidding.”

    “How long were you there then?”

    “Around two weeks, I think,” Sam said.

    “Wow,” was all Gabe could reply, “I wish I could move around.  I've been here my whole life.”

    “I honestly wouldn't wish my living habits on anyone,” Sam told him.

    “I bet you'd be thinking the same things I do if you lived somewhere your whole life though,” Gabe said.

    “That's probably true.”

    Once again, Gabe and Sam just sat in the swings, talking for hours about pretty much nothing.  They both just enjoyed having a friend to talk to for once. Whenever Gabe said a little tidbit about his life, though, like how he had a few brothers, or that his grandparents came from Norway, Sam took notice and remembered those things.

    Soon enough, it was getting to be mid-afternoon, and both of the boys were getting hungry, neither had eaten lunch yet.

    “If you want we can go eat sandwiches at my house or something.” Sam said.

    “I'm cool with that,” Gabe replied, “Nothing beats a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.”

    The boys got off their swings and started walking to Sam’s house.  Sam was honestly surprised he didn't manage to get lost. When they got there, Sam left his bike leaning against the garage door, and they went inside, Dean greeting them with a hello.

    Sam quickly made both his and Gabe’s sandwiches, and they started eating.  Once they were done they hung out in Sam’s room for another hour or two, then Gabe left.

    How that day went became a sort of routine for them.  Sam would meet Gabe where he lived, which he had told him the first day, then they'd walk to the park.  They'd talk and hang out on the swings for a while, then go to Sam’s house to eat lunch. After lunch, they would stay in Sam’s room for a few hours, just talking, or sometimes playing video games on Gabe’s game boy he'd bring over.  After that, Gabe would leave, and Sam would hang out with Dean for the rest of the day.

    Eventually, school was about to start, and they both knew their routine would break.

    “I'm kind of scared for school to start,” Sam said a few days before he started middle school, “this is going to be the longest amount of time I’ve ever spent in one school.”

    “You'll be fine,” Gabe told him “you're smart, so teachers will like you and kids will want to partner with you on projects.”

    “That's good, I guess.”

    “Yeah, it's really good,”Gabe said “you can also help me with my work.”

    “I'll help, but I won't do it for you,” Sam said with a joking glare.

    “Fine, then.”

    Sam went to sleep the night before school worried, but knowing his friend would be in the same building helped with the nerves.  Then, they day finally came. Sam’s first day of middle school.

  
  


    

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was a little bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it out. Didn't thoroughly read through so any issues being pointed out would be greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave advice if you want!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)) I should hopefully be trying to update at least once a week. I’ll try to settle a schedule soon :)


End file.
